haloarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Referencing Guide
On Halo Archives, all contributions should be accompanied by a verifiable source. These sources must be indicated in the article with an inline reference tag next the appropriate statement being made. These inline tags are anchors to the appropriate source at the bottom of the page. In order to use this, the HTML code is used. If discovered, unsourced material will be removed without warning regardless of its potential truth. Basic Concept Reference Tags The basic concept of the tag is that it inserts the text enclosed by the ref tags as a footnote in a designated section, which you indicate with the this tag . If you don't include at the end of the article, none of the footnotes will appear. This page itself uses footnotes, such as the one at the end of this sentence.An example source If you view the Wikicode of this page by clicking "Edit this page", you can see a working example of footnotes. *According to scientists, the Sun is pretty big.E. Miller, The Sun, (New York: Academic Press, 2005), 23-5. *The Moon, however, is not so big.R. Smith, "Size of the Moon", Scientific American, 46 (April 1978): 44-6. Multiple Uses of the Same Footnote To give a footnote a unique identifier, use . You can then refer to the same footnote again by using a ref tag with the same name. The text inside the second tag doesn't matter, because the text already exists in the first reference. You can either copy the whole footnote, or you can use a terminated empty ref tag that looks like this: . In the following example, the same source is cited three times. This is an example of multiple references to the same footnote.Remember that when you refer to the same footnote multiple times, the text from the first reference is used. Such references are particularly useful when citing sources, if different statements come from the same source.This text is superfluous, and won't show up anywhere. We may as well just use an empty tag. A concise way to make multiple references is to use empty ref tags, which have a slash at the end. Although this may reduce redundant work, please be aware that if a future editor removes the first reference, this will result in the loss of all references using the empty ref tags. Sources Columns If you have a lot of references they can be placed in columns to save space and ease reading. Just add the following code: Format In order to differentiate to improve citation methods, it is recommended that editors use the following format when citing a source for an article. Published Media Novels Novels should be sourced with the title of the book, followed by that chapter number and then the page number. If necessary, for additional clarification, include the paragraph/section and then quote. This is for novels without re-issues. For example: Title of Novel, "Chapter/Section", Page Number ("Quote" (if needed)) :For example, Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, "Chapter 39", Page 372 (Kurt-051: "Spartans never die") ::Result: Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, "Chapter 39", Page 372 (Kurt-051: "Spartans never die") If one has both a re-issue and the original issue of a novel, follow the above guideline and then simply add the edition of the re-issue to the end, followed by the page number in this re-issue: Title of Novel, "Chapter/Section", Page Number; Date of New Publish, Page Number ("Quote" (if needed)) :For example, Halo: First Strike, "Chapter 13", Page 121; 2010, Page 149 ::Result: Halo: First Strike, "Chapter 13", Page 121; 2010, page 149 If one lacks either a re-issue or an original, leave that particular part of the reference with a question mark. The following would lack the re-issue but have the original: :For example, Halo: First Strike, "Chapter 13", Page 121; 2010, Page ??? ::Result: Halo: First Strike, "Chapter 13", Page 121; 2010, Page ??? This applies conversely if the original is the edition that is missing. Comics Comic books should be sourced with the name of the comic series, followed by the issue number, then the page number in that particular issue, followed by the panel number on that page. If necessary, for additional clarification, include the relevant quotation at the very end. Name of Comic, "Issue Number", Page Number, Panel Number ("Quote" (if needed)) :For example, Halo: Helljumper, "Issue 5", Page 14, Panel 1 (The Knowing: "They are what you could become...and what the Covenant desires to be.") ::Result: Halo: Helljumper, "Issue 5", Page 14, Panel 1 (The Knowing: "They are what you could become...and what the Covenant desires to be.") Magazines Magazines should be referenced with the name of the magazine first, followed by its issue number, then the date in which this issue was published, followed by the page number: Name Magazine, "Issue Number", Date of Issue, Page Number ("Quote" (if necessary)) :For example, XBOX 360: The Official XBOX Magazine, "Issue 74", July 2011, Page 104 ::Result: XBOX 360: The Official XBOX Magazine, "Issue 74", July 2011, Page 104 Animation and Films Falling into this category are motion comics, video documentaries, trailers, video interviews and Youtube videos. These are referenced by stating the name of the video, the episode/part number and the time frame in which the relevant information is to be found. Following this should be, if available, a hyperlink to the video. Title of Media, "Part Number" (If applicable), Time Frame, (Expressed in Hours:Minutes:Seconds - Hours:Minutes:Seconds) (Hyperlink to video, or to a site hosting the video), ("Quote" (if necessary)) :For example, Halo: The Mona Lisa Motion Comic, "Part 2", 00:04:34 - 00:05:00, (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LWE1Dir2ZI) ::Result: Halo: The Mona Lisa Motion Comic, "Part 2", 00:04:34 - 00:05:00, (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LWE1Dir2ZI) Web content Web content in this section refers generally news articles, i.e. IGN articles and Bungie Weekly Update. These are referenced with the website name first, followed by the article title, then the date of publish, then the hyperlink to the article: Title: Title of article, "Date of Publish", (Hyperlink to Article), ("Quote" (optional)) Bungie.net: The Tru7h About Co-Op in Halo 3, "July 31, 2007", (http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=thesoundofsack) Bungie.net: The Tru7h About Co-Op in Halo 3, "July 31, 2007", (http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=thesoundofsack) Gameplay content For information using games as citations, the citation format would be the game's title, followed by the distinction of whether it is a campaign or multiplayer level, then the name of this level, followed by -if applicable- the level subtitle. Example: Title of game, "Campaign/Multiplayer level", Name of Level - "any sub-title", ("Quote" (optional)) :For example, Halo: Combat Evolved, "Campaign Level", The Truth and Reconciliation - "Shut up and get behind me - sir." ("Captain Keyes: They call it Halo") ::Result: Halo: Combat Evolved, "Campaign Level", The Truth and Reconciliation - "Shut up and get behind me - sir." ("Captain Keyes: They call it Halo") External Links *Cite Code Category: Help Category:Policy